


Yes Mommy

by halfbl00dwh0re



Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Narcissa Black Malfoy, Dom/sub, F/F, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbl00dwh0re/pseuds/halfbl00dwh0re
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Character Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169876
Kudos: 39





	Yes Mommy

After days of begging and pleading, you'd finally convinced her to ditch your favorite restaurant for an intimate picnic at your home. The moment you first saw the little cottage in Scotland, you knew it was the one. It couldn't have been any more different from the homes Narcissa had previously lived in. She sprang out of her parent's cold, loveless home just to be thrown into another.

It had been five months since you started dating after years of a loyal friendship. You couldn't possibly make it official until her husband, the infamous Lucius Malfoy, was out of the picture. With him in Azkaban, she could finally go public with her feelings for you instead of the royal asshole that made her life a living hell.

Your relationship survived her marriage partially due to Lucius's indifference. He didn't know much of what you did behind closed doors. Quite frankly, he didn't care. His priority was maintaining the image of his perfect, rich, pureblood family. Anything else was a distraction. It wasn't like Narcissa needed his approval anyway. She was the true head of the family. He was more of a figurehead than anything else, because Merlin forbid a witch made a decision for a _Malfoy_. What mattered was that if Narcissa wanted you, she would have you. Lucius be damned.

Like every other morning since fourth year, you awoke in Narcissa's slender arms. This morning, you were particularly grateful that there wasn't a single layer of fabric between you. You admired the way her bi-colored hair was spread across the pillowcase, her face bare. She looked so relaxed, like all the pain she had endured over the years melted away to reveal the real her. Not many people were privileged enough to see this side of Narcissa Malfoy—Narcissa Black—you corrected. Even her own husband only saw this Narcissa a handful of times, usually during an early-morning fight about the fate of their son.

You shivered recalling the way their shouting echoed off the walls of the dining room. You couldn't possibly count how many times you sat across from Narcissa, squeezing Draco's hand under the table as Lucius verbally assaulted her for even the most minor infractions. It wasn't that she couldn't stand up for herself, she certainly did, but she had the decency to keep that away from her son. He didn't.

None of that mattered now. Lucius was in Azkaban where he belonged. You convinced Narcissa to leave her hollow home for her own sake, and she couldn't possibly be happier. It took her some time to truly believe that she deserved love. It was something she never fully experienced before, and it scared her. The fall of the Dark Lord provided you with the means to give her the life you always wanted for her.

There was no longer any reason to keep your relationship a secret. It wasn't a life-shattering change because you never took any precautions to hide your relationship within the walls of the manor. There was one incriminating article, written by Rita Skeeter of course, but it was almost immediately shot down as pure nonsense after a few bribes from Lucius. Skeeter was lucky to keep her job after he was done dealing with the Prophet, because how dare they accuse Narcissa of something so low-class as lesbianism.

It was perfectly normal for Draco to wave 'good morning' to you as you left his mother's room in the morning. He adored his aunt y/n, and you adored the frustration on Lucius's face when he walked into the dining room to find you holding hands over the table or stealing kisses in the library while Narcissa attempted to read.

Your smile grew as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, beautiful," she whispered. She placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Morning, my love," you replied. Her morning voice was slightly deeper and raspier. It was the reason it took you so long to get out of bed most mornings. One whisper from her could easily get you going, and oh how she loved to tease you when she knew you didn't have time to stay in bed with her. Today you had all the time in the world.

Before you knew it, Narcissa had rolled you onto your back so that she could straddle you. She kissed you, this time passionately. She pulled back and allowed her hands to wander every inch of your exposed skin. She left traces of herself everywhere she touched, your skin tingling at the touch. "You seem quite excited this morning. Were you not satisfied last night?" you smirked.

"Oh, shut up. I think you know exactly how I felt about last night," Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It appears you've forgotten already, but it's our anniversary. I plan to have you screaming my name for the next twelve hours, at least." Her voice was stern, and you found that you were melting beneath her once again.

"Is that so?" you asked, trying to hide the fact that you were already screaming internally. Narcissa replied with another kiss. She plucked at one of her nipples with her thumb and forefinger while using the other to support herself. You tightened your grip on her hips, leaving scratches on her milky skin. They found their home amongst the hickeys and bruises that you had left the many nights before.

You spent a large portion of that morning tousled in the sheets, neither of you wanting to part from the other. You appreciated how you never got bored of it. About three decades of fucking her, eventually making love to her, and you were just as excited as the first time.

\---

You felt a pair of delicate hands on your shoulders, easing into her touch immediately. "Close your eyes, love," Narcissa whispered in your ear. You nodded and shut your eyes while she intertwined her fingers with yours. With a small pop, you apparated. The cool breeze washing over you let you know that you were outside. With hands on your waist, Narcissa guided you a few steps forward. "Now, open your eyes."

You gasped at the sight before you. You were standing somewhere beyond the garden in a huge field of grass. There was a large white tent decorated with rose petals. Just inside, you saw what must've been a million candles floating just below the ceiling. Narcissa led you inside. There was a small table on the floor, set up with a delicious spread of food. Narcissa gestured for you to sit, pulling some red wine out of the basket and topping off your glasses. You both took a longing sip.

"I can't believe you did all of this. It's beautiful," you said dreamily.

"Please, you know I'd do anything for you," she replied. You both leaned in for a kiss under the table, your hands holding the sides of her face. You chatted throughout the dinner, talking about your plans for the week and who would be over for dinner the following night. Somehow the conversation moved to her discussing her new additions to the garden, which was her pride and joy.

You smiled at how gorgeous she was when she talked about her passions. Words couldn't do her justice. From the blush creeping up her cheeks to the twinkle in her eye, she was breathtaking. You found it so difficult to describe. There was something about how she could command an entire room with one intimidating look and also rant like a dork about plants and herbs that made you want to burn down the earth just to rebuild it in her image. You just couldn't help but stare.

"Have you heard a single word I said?" she asked after noticing how quiet you were being. She was sitting in your lap now, your chests pressed against each other.

"Something about mugwort and sage," you murmured against her lips. You began kissing her, which eventually elicited a moan from her. You picked her up and carried her over to the large bed in the other section of the tent. You moved to begin taking off her clothes, but she swatted your hands away.

"Not tonight," she warned, "I already have plans for you, but I appreciate the enthusiasm." She pulled you onto the bed, using her leg to flip you over once again so that she could be on top. You attempted to plant your hands firmly on either side of her to stop her, but failed. "Oh, you're certainly going to pay for that," she chuckled at your failed attempt at dominance.

She kneeled between your legs, looking down at your clothed body hungrily. You suddenly felt entirely too small under her gaze. "Actually, I've got the perfect punishment to put you back in place." The look on her face frightened you. You knew exactly what she was capable of, and you grew embarrassed at the fact that you thought you could dominate her, of all people.

She got up and guided you over to the chair that sat in the corner before sitting down. You furrowed your eyebrows, not understanding why on earth she would want you off of the bed. "Take off your clothes," she ordered, "slowly."

"Yes Cissa," you responded before internally scolding yourself. She raised her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Yes mommy," you corrected.

"Much better. Now, do I have to repeat myself, or can you handle undressing yourself?"

"I-I can do it," you stammered. She nodded as you slowly pulled the straps of your dress down, letting them fall below your shoulders. You looked to her for any indicator of approval, but she just sat there expectantly. You turned around, pulling your dress down your curves before letting it fall to the floor.

"I want you to bend over while you take off those knickers, then give them to me." you bent over, slowly pulling them down your hips and over the curve of your butt. Your wet center made contact with the chilly air of the tent, arousing you even more. Once they dropped your ankles, you stepped out of them and handed them over. She held them between her fingers, holding them up to inspect them.

"So wet already," she clicked her tongue. "You must want it pretty badly, darling."

"I do, mommy," you whined, becoming more and more eager to be touched by her.

"Fine," she sighed, "Come over here and sit on my thigh." You rushed over to her and sat down on her knee, exactly like she told you. "I want you to ride me until I feel like you understand the consequences of your actions, okay pet?" She reached around your back, tying your knickers around your wrist to keep them behind your back. She whispered a spell over your shoulder. You felt the fabric tighten around your skin. You wiggled your hands a bit, but it was no use. They were locked in place no matter what you tried. "Begin," she ordered, sitting back.

You began to roll your hips, creating friction between your throbbing clit and the smooth fabric of her dress. Picking up the pace, you put all your weight onto her to enhance your pleasure. Her purpose was abundantly clear when you realized that you wouldn't be able to cum no matter how hard you tried. You stayed on the brink of pleasure for minutes, close enough to anticipate it, but never actually getting to _feel it._

If there was one thing Narcissa enjoyed, it was watching you squirm. She loved to see you writhe in pain in front of her, completely numbed by the pleasure. She wanted you to let your body take over as your mind rested.

Narcissa squeezed your jaw in her grasp, forcing you to make eye contact as you endured the excruciating sensation of riding her thigh with your hands behind your back. Your face streamed with tears. Mascara smeared across your face, you berry lipstick smudged with her signature red. She didn't show even a shred of sympathy. She sat—the entire time—with a neutral expression on her face. Every once and a while a smirk would tug at her lips when you let out a particularly needy groan. Her dark eyes darted back and forth between your eyes and the wet spot that was growing beneath you on her dress. Your legs began to tremble from your nearing orgasm and the fact that you had no hands to support you as you grinded on your lover's thigh. Finally, she released you from your torture.

"Get up, little one." You gathered all of your strength to rise from her knee. "Had enough, have you?" You nodded your head quickly in response, causing her to chuckle at your desperation. She muttered the spell to unbind your wrists. "Now what do we say?"

"Thank you mommy." You rubbed the skin on your wrists and sighed in relief. Narcissa tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "Good girl. I love to see your pretty face when you lose control." You felt heat creep up onto your face and stared downward, suddenly taking great interest in the simple white flooring. "Look at me. What did I just say about that pretty face of yours?" she asked sternly. You looked up again, your face filled with even more embarrassment. "You know," she continued, "I don't think you understand the severity of your transgressions yet." Your heart dropped to your stomach.

"Please mommy, I get it now. I promise I'll be good," you pleaded.

"Oh, it's too late for that," she chuckled, "Back on the bed, now." You accepted defeat and turned to walk over to the bed, but she stopped you. "Actually, I want you to crawl." You didn't dare make a snarky remark. You almost wanted to laugh, but you knew that would only worsen the situation. Crawling across the floor as she looked down on you wasn't even close to the most demeaning thing you did that night, but you didn't know that at the time. As you climbed into the bed, she made her way over to the dresser, which you had previously failed to notice.

She shuffled through the drawers for a moment, finally returning with a long, thin object in her hand. You immediately recognized it as a riding crop. "Turn around," she ordered. You turned on all fours, allowing her complete access to your ass and throbbing cunt.

You were dripping wet. The only thing stopping you from going completely mad was the promise of her touch. She was cruel, but never cruel enough to deny you of her skin. Eventually, she would shed that tight little dress and press herself against you. Everything would be right with the world. For now, the thought had to be enough.

She ran the riding crop down your spine before running it between your lower lips. You whined as she let the tip of it dip into your cunt just enough to collect a little bit of your arousal. She held it out in front of you to taste it. You brought it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. You allowed yourself to entertain the thought, if only for a moment, that it was one of her erect nipples and not leather.

She removed it from you gently before returning to her original position. It came down on your ass hard, eliciting a loud yelp from your mouth. She brought it down on your other cheek, then again and again. It was moments like this in which she really tested your mental strength. You could handle the pain. What she was really trying was your willpower. You had safe words, which you had never used because of how well she knew your limits. Her real goal was to break you mentally. To have you submit to her every will, cry your eyes out as you begged her to fuck you mercilessly. She took pride in her ability to bend even the strongest of people to her will.

"Nothing to say? Fuck. I knew you liked getting spanked, but I think you like it a little too much." She struck you again. "Tell how good it fucking feels."

"It's making me so wet, Mommy. I like it when you hit me," you moaned.

"That's too bad. You probably should've considered that before your little stunt." She spat on you, the spit dripping down your bruised ass cheek. The cold, wet saliva stung against your raw skin.

"Please," you whined. She massaged your ass roughly in her hands, relishing your pain.

"Not now, babe. Sit against the headboard for me, okay?" You nodded and crawled over to the headboard while she returned to the dresser. You sunk yourself into the pile of pillows. The initial sharp sting was reduced to a warm burning sensation.

Narcissa returned to the bed with a long, metal rod in hand. You prayed it wasn't what you thought it was, but unfortunately you were correct. To your amazement, she pulled that cursed dress over her head and flung it across the room. She still wore her lace bra and knickers, but this was definitely a good start. You hungrily took in every detail you could as she removed the article of clothing. Her nipples showed through the thin lace. A dusty rose color, you thought, much like her soft lips. The things you would do to have one of them pressed against your tongue. For now, the thought had to be enough.

She leaned over you to place the rod over your shoulders. The cold metal sent shivers down your spine. With her breasts sitting right in front of your face, you couldn't help yourself. It was just one innocent sweep of your tongue. She must understand how torturous this is, you thought. She must know how hard it would be to resist. You licked a short trail between her breasts. It wasn't much, since she was still wearing a bra, but it was good for now. The thought was no longer enough to satisfy you.

"You shouldn't have done that," she sighed. "That'll be one more."

"One more what?" you asked, suddenly realizing exactly what you had done.

"You'll see. I'm gonna give you the attention you've been seeking all day." You got a feeling in the pit of your stomach that excited and terrified you at the same time. What the hell had gotten into you? She lifted one of your legs in front of you, locking your ankle into the cuff at the end of the pole. She repeated the step with the other side. You were completely helpless, your cunt spread wide and completely at her disposal. If you moved your legs forward even slightly, it would tug at the metal bar behind your neck and result in a great deal of discomfort.

"Consider yourself, lucky, pretty girl. I'm going to let you cum this time."

"Thank you, mommy." She started by planting kisses all over your inner thighs, nipping and sucking at the tender skin. You squirmed at first, but the pressure of the metal rod straining against your neck quickly reminded you of your place. She blew cold air against your hot skin, giving you goosebumps all over. "Please, mommy," you whined.

"Please what, darling?"

"I want you to touch me there." She chuckled.

"If there's one thing you don't have it's patience." She resumed kissing your inner thighs before finally making her way. She pulled an object from behind her. You had no idea when she got it, she must've grabbed along with the ankle cuffs. The vibrations of the toy brought quick relief to your swollen clit. You had waited long enough already. Your little squeals turned to high-pitched moans as she inserted her fingers into your cunt. She pumped her fingers in and out of you quickly, bringing you to your climax with ease.

You expected her to stop, but she didn't. She replaced her finger with her tongue, licking up and down your folds at a consistent pace. Your second orgasm didn't come as hard as the first, but it did leave you extremely sensitive. Your clit was sore from the strength of the vibrations that the toy set through you, and it was taking you much longer to reach your third orgasm. You felt all of the blood rush to the lower half of your body, and part of you thought you might faint from the overwhelming sensation. Nevertheless, you came once again. This time you were screaming out her name, your ankles tugging the bar at the back of your neck. It was no use. You once again had tears rolling down your face in endless streams. "Please, I don't know if I can take it anymore," you sobbed.

Narcissa looked up at you through her long eyelashes, smirking against your cunt. "I know you can, darling. You have one more in you. Do it for mommy," she hummed. You nodded, grimacing at the unbearable pleasure you were experiencing. She swapped her tongue for her fingers, curling them up into your g-spot over and over. It was the current that sent that final wave of toe-curling pleasure over your. Arousal dripped from you into her mouth. She wouldn't admit it, but she was desperate to taste you like this. Eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your vision reduced to dark blur speckled with twinkling stars. She might've said something, but you wouldn't know. Your head was completely numb.

You regained awareness as she released your ankles from the cuffs. The lack of restraints helped slightly with the soreness in your legs, but you knew they would feel like jelly in the morning. She laid with her head on your stomach while you caught your breath. For a moment, you were peaceful. Your staggered breaths were the only sound in the room. When you were ready to continue, you let her know. She returned to the dresser that you had just fallen in love with, strap-on in hand. To your relief, it was not to be used on you.

She stood behind you, helping you step into it and pull up the straps. Your legs were still trembling, but you pushed passed it. After cumming so many times, you were more than glad to return the favor. With the click of a few buckles, you were ready. She pulled you over to the bed, kissing you deeply as you kneeled between her legs. She spread her legs to reveal her glistening cunt. You thought you might make a comment about how wet she was for you, but decided against it. Now was certainly not the time to get yourself into more trouble, especially when you were so close to getting what you truly wanted. Narcissa lifted your face by your chin, steering your gaze away from her core. "You've been such a good girl today. Make mommy cum."

You placed a trail of kisses between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and stopped just above her clit. You paused before sucking on it, causing her breath to hitch. She sighed as you licked between her folds, alternating between flicking your tongue up and down and side-to-side. She tangled one of her hands into your hair, pushing you down as you penetrated her wet entrance with your tongue. Her sighs turned to high-pitched moans that let you know you had hit the right spot. "Fuck, right there," she moaned, "Oh, you're such a good little girl."

Picking up your pace, you used your fingers to rub circles into her clit. She was bucking her hips, trying to create as much friction between you two as possible as she rode out her first orgasm of the night on your tongue. You leaned forward, allowing her to taste herself. "Fuck me," she ordered.

Happy to oblige, you lined up the strap-on with her cunt. You thrusted in slowly, allowing her to feel every inch as you hit her with long, slow strokes. It was a bit of teasing to make up for what she'd put you through, but you knew she wouldn't allow it for much longer. She grabbed your bottom, pulling you deeper into her with every stroke. You were putting your all into pleasing her, returning the same energy she'd shown you earlier.

She rarely let you top her, and when she did she remained in full control. You slowly learned exactly what she liked. How she loved to feel you bottom out in her, gripping her so tightly in your hands that you imprinted her flesh with the crescent moons of your nails. As much as she loved destroying others, what Narcissa really wanted was someone to ruin her. To leave her limping the next day while managing to submit to her and her endless requests. Each thrust brought you closer to your mutual destruction, and you were the only lover that could ever give her what she needed. This was the night. The night that would leave you both shattered on the bed, your skin painted with your mixed arousal.

"Damn it," she shouted, "Go faster, harder." You began thrusting into her at a painfully fast rate. It wasn't long before she was a sweaty mess beneath you. Along with stimulating her g-spot, the dildo was perfectly designed to pleasure you as well. It bumped against your clit with every thrust, sending shocks of pleasure through both of your trembling bodies. Before she could get too close, you grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

Along with the magnificent view of her ass, this position allowed you to deepen your strokes. At this point, she was yelling out your name. You took a risk, pulling on her hair to tilt her head upward. She was moaning so loudly she couldn't possibly protest. Getting braver, you grabbed her neck, pulling her so her back was pressed against your breasts. You wrapped your other arm around her breasts to pull her even closer. This is it, you thought. This is what you both had been waiting for. The moment you manage to fully satisfy each other in every way.

She was close. You could tell by the way her legs trembled beneath her. Your loving girlfriend finished, finally releasing all the built up tension from that night. You felt a warm liquid running down the front of your thighs, further affirming that you had done your job. You orgasmed right behind her with just a few more strokes, releasing her onto the bed. Collapsing right beside her, you pulled her into you. Your hearts maintained the same rapid pace as you laid there, hot and panting.

"You know," she said, "I didn't mind that, but don't get any ideas. You're still _my girl_."

"Yes, mommy," you replied.


End file.
